


.daddy.

by orphan_account



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Clothing Kink, Daddy Kink, FTM Trans!Frank, Hesitant Alien!Gerard, M/M, Polyamory, Tattoo Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>"You know what that suit of yours makes me want to do?"</p>
  <p>Gerard grunted and waved his hands around uselessly, trying to find a place to put them besides Frank's hips. "What, besides sit in my lap like a desperate stripper? No, Frank, I've got NO IDEA what my suit is compelling you to do."</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	.daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> { - Well, this was just tons of fun to write. Please let me know in the comments if you liked it, and if you see it any spelling errors. Feedback is always appreciated! - }

 

~*~

 

"You look good."

It was all Frank could think to say. He wasn't supposed to be here, in Gerard's dressing room, but the two of them had simply ignored that fact, and slid back into their normal routine.

"Thanks," Gerard said, adjusting his tie and practically preening in the mirror. "I thought so too. How much of the show were you here for?" 

He turned from the mirror and sat down, staring at Frank intently. His throat tightened a bit as he looked the other man over; the edges of the scorpion tattoo were fading. Something like that should have been touched up by now, Frank was incredibly obsessive about his tattoos, but perhaps he was happy to let it fade away. It was a permanent reminder of what they once had. Frank had been hit the hardest by the break up, and to this day Gerard's heart hurt for the little guitarist. He hadn't meant to cause any harm.

"All of it," Frank replied, "I like No Shows best. Although, I really do have to say, that suit is probably the greatest thing about your comeback." He laughed and ran a hand over his mouth. "It's such a strange look for you, y'know? And not in a bad way, just -- strange."

An odd look had entered Frank's eyes, but Gerard chose to ignore it. "What are you here for?" he asked quietly, quickly coming down off the high he always got from performing. 

"I missed you."

"You shouldn't do that."

"I couldn't help it."

"Damn it all, Frank." Gerard pinched at the bridge of his nose, sighing softly.

Both the Ieros and Ways had long ago agreed on a polyamorous relationship, but as the band fell apart, so did their bond. Jamia and Lindsey would meet occasionally, and sometimes they would all go to kink parties together, but Gerard doubted they would ever recover what they had. It, like Frank's tattoo, was destined to fade away.

"It is a nice suit."

"Man, what is it with you and my suit?"

"I dunno." Frank rose from his chair, a sly grin on his face. "It _suits_ you." He giggled and stepped forward to tug at Gerard's tie. 

The cloth the suit was made from was light, presumably so that Gerard wouldn't get too hot during a set. It clung to the singer's frame, accentuating all of his features from his hips to his shoulders. 

"What are you doing, Frankie?" Gerard asked softly, acutely aware of how close the other was. He made a noise akin to that of a annoyed kitten as Frank tugged on his tie again. "Seriously, Frank, what the fuck do you -- "

And then Frank was kissing him. It was nothing special by technical means, simply a soft, sweet peck, but it was their first kiss in over a year. It felt like he'd been shocked.

"Frank!" he gasped out as the other pulled away, cheeks red and heart pounding. "What in the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just -- can't just -- "

"Can't just kiss you?"

"No!"

"Well, then you're really not going to like what I'm about to do next."

The guitarist smirked and wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck, slipping into his lap. "This is comfy," he said, rolling his hips a bit.

"Ah- hey now -- "

"You know what that suit of yours makes me want to do?"

Gerard grunted and waved his hands around uselessly, trying to find a place to put them besides Frank's hips. "What, besides sit in my lap like a desperate stripper? No, Frank, I've got NO IDEA what my suit is compelling you to do."

A slow grin crept across Frank's face, and he started to move his hips at a steady pace, grinding his crotch against Gerard's. "Mmm, your suit really makes me want to just -- " a pause, and a sigh, and he buried his face against Gerard's neck. "It makes me want to sit in your lap and call you daddy."

Well. Shit.

Gerard wasn't expecting that.

He also wasn't expecting his erection to rise as quickly as it did, but Frank had always been very good at teasing him into oblivion. 

"Frankie, oh Frankie, Frankie, Frankie... what are we going to do with you?" He sighed and resigned himself to his fate. He thought they were done with this sort of thing, but he wasn't going to fucking complain. He never complained when he got a lap full of horny Iero. "C'mere," he murmured softly, tilting Frank's head up gently.

"Yes?" Frank bit his lip to keep from adding The Word to the end of the sentence. He didn't know if Gerard was okay with it yet.

"You can call me whatever you want."

He let out a little sigh of relief and leaned up to kiss Gerard, this time with more fire and less hesitation. 

Gerard returned the kiss eagerly, hands running over the other's body, groping and squeezing at the familiar flesh. It really had been too long since they'd done this. He missed how Frank fit against him, and how he always let out a little whimper whenever Gerard nipped at his bottom lip. He was convinced that Frank Iero was a moany, squirmy gift from the heavens, and times like this proved it.

He slipped one hand into the small of Frank's back, and the other into his hair, gently tugging his head back a bit. He licked a stripe from the base of his collarbone, to his jaw, then followed the trail again with his teeth.

"Ahhn -- d-d-" Frank seemed to have lost a bit of his nerve. He made a small, flustered noise, and desperately sought out Gerard's mouth for a kiss.

"What is it, Princess?" Gerard said, tapping his fingers gently to the other's lips. "What do you wanna say?"

That fucking clinched it, he'd always loved being called "Princess". Frank let out a moan, and rutted his hips sharply against the other.

" _Daddy_..."

"Good boy," Gerard murmured, sucking gently as his neck. "What do you want me to do?"

Another breathy moan. Frank was so damn _loud_. It had nearly gotten them in trouble before, but Gerard's dressing room was quite out of the way; no one would walk in on them.

"I want you t-to -- "

"Say it, baby." Gerard slipped his hand to the front of Frank's pants, playing with the button. He prayed to whatever deity was watching this lewd display that Frank would spit out what he wanted soon, he really didn't want to end up coming in his fucking pants.

"Want you inside me," Frank finally gasped out, pulling back enough that he could take his shirt off. The ink of his tattoos looked particularly stunning against his flushed skin, and Gerard wanted to trace every single line with his tongue, but there wasn't time for that now.

"Lube," he grunted, "we need lube."

Frank produced a little black bottle from his pocket, then stood up. _Of course the little shit had brought some with him. Of-fucking-course he did._ He slipped off his shoes first, then his jeans, and then his panties, making himself a stark contrast to Gerard, who was still fully clothed. He reached down and played with his clit for a few moments, before stopping to unzip Gerard's pants.

"Fuck," Gerard muttered, scrambling to help the other with the task.

"That's the idea."

"You're so mouthy."

The guitarist offered no reply to that and simply poured a liberal amount of lube onto his hand, stroking it onto Gerard's cock carefully. Since his body no longer produced estrogen to a high degree, he couldn't self lubricate, and they had always had to prepare carefully so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Fuck me, Daddy," he whispered, wiping his hand off.

"It would be my pleasure."

Gerard pulled him forward, and helped him to sit in his lap again. He gently raised Frank by the hips, and hissed in pleasure as the other slowly lowered himself down onto his erection. 

"Fuck, baby," he whimpered. He didn't know how much he'd missed Frank's wet heat until he was engulfed in it again. He wanted to thrust up into him and fuck him boneless, but he let the other adjust. This was always done at Frank's pace. Always. He loved the other too much to take control.

Slowly, Frank began to move his hips, rocking against the other carefully. Gerard bucked back eagerly, and soon they set up a steady pace. They kissed and bit in places that hadn't seen that sort of attention in so long, their chorus of moans quickly becoming desperate. 

"Oh god, Gee," Frank panted, sloppily kissing the other. "Missed this... missed you..."

"Me too, sweet boy." Gerard kissed him fiercely and thrust into him as if at any moment he might be snatched away. He was getting close, they both were, but Frank always came first. He always put all of his attention on the smaller man, and then worried about himself.

Frank's moans became broken; he shuddered against the other as his pace grew more erratic.

"G-Gonna -- "

Gerard quickly reached down to rub at him, watching his beautiful face as he came undone. "Come for me," he whispered softly, "come for Daddy."

The other let out a shout that could have been Gerard's name, and clenched up, grinding against him slowly as he rode out the waves of pleasure. Only a few seconds later, Gerard followed him, whining and gasping as he bucked his hips for the last time. 

They relaxed, and embraced each other, exchanging careful kisses, and simply enjoying each other's company. They sat like that for a while.

"I think your suit might need to go to the dry cleaners now," Frank murmured softly, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Fuck you."

Frank giggled and kissed his nose. "I missed you so much.


End file.
